Cliffhanger
by Brentinator
Summary: When Adam and Chase go on a mission, Chase saves Adam's life. Adam says. "I owe you one." On that same mission, Chase gets injured. Will Adam be able to repay his debt? No slash! Edited by T00thY. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

Adam, Leo and I were at school and we were all in our last classes. Bree had come down with a head cold and was at the house resting. My teacher was talking about the French revolution when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw it was a mission alert. I raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Davenport?" My teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Fine. Hurry back." The teacher said.

I immediately regretted leaving my classroom and not coming back. I met Adam in the hall and we ran as fast as we could to our house.

The lab.

Adam and I ran downstairs to the lab and saw Bree was asleep in her capsule. We climbed into our capsules and changed into our mission suits. Then Mr. Davenport came in the room and saw that we were ready.

"You guys are taking my high speed helicopter to the mission site. So this cliff in Kansas is collapsing with a bunch of tourists on it, you need to evacuate the tourists and staff. Please be careful." Mr. Davenport explained. Then he clicked a few buttons. "I just sent the schematics to Chase's chip. Go."

Adam and I ran out the door and into the helicopter.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started up the helicopter. I had never actually done this before, but I had looked over Mr. Davenport's helicopter manual when he wasn't home, so I had it down.

Kansas.

I had just landed the helicopter and we climbed out. Adam grabbed our gear, we went to the tourists and staff and told them that the cliff was collapsing. All the tourists evacuated immediately. Then I heard the ground under Adam start breaking. I turned around and saw my brother start to fall, I grabbed his arm.

"Chase! You have to let go!" Adam yelled.

"No way! I'm not letting you fall!" I yelled, using all my strength to hold onto my brother.

"Chase! It's either one or both of us! You have to let me go!" Adam yelled.

I used all my strength to start pulling him up.

"Chase! You are straining yourself! Just let me go!" Adam yelled.

Then I turned on my molecular kinsiese and lifted my brother in the air and onto the ground.

We both breathed heavily for a minute.

"Chase, you just saved my life." Adam said.

"Did you think I was gonna let my brother fall? You are way to important for me to do that." I said.

Adam hugged me and whispered.

"I owe you one."

Then our moment was interrupted by a few screams.

"There are still people in the rubble!" I yelled.

Adam and I started digging and we found a little girl. She grabbed onto Adam's neck.

"You saved me!" She said happily.

"Is there anyone else with you?" I asked.

"I heard some screams that way." She pointed east. "And my mommy is still missing."

"We will find your mother. Adam, take her up to the helicopter and then follow me." I said.

He picked up the little girl and started going up to the ledge. I found the little girl's mother, and three other people, I sent them to the helicopter and I was about to come back when I heard stuff starting to fall. I looked up and saw a bunch of rocks coming towards me. I screamed. Then the rocks covered me and I remembered no more.

Adam's POV.

I got all the people safe when I heard a scream. Chase! I told the people to get in the helicopter and that I would be in there in a while. Then little girl looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Then I dashed out of the helicopter with my bag full of gear and I started looking for Chase. I pulled out the chip tracker and started looking for him. Then I detected it and I pretty much ran to the area where it said Chase was. I saw that their were a ton of rocks and rubble. As I started digging, I thought to myself. 'what is with Chase and getting stuck in avalanches?' Then I found something.

"CHASE!"

 **You guys like it?**

 **I got this idea after my last Adam and Chase story, Is Fighting Worth It, got so popular, so this one is probably gonna be 2 or 3 chapters long.**

 **Special thanks to T00thY, who is my editor for this story.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV.

I quickly dug around my younger brother and pulled him out. He did not look good. He was soaked in blood, especially on his head. His arm was in a weird position and he was barely breathing. I decided to call Mr. Davenport and tell him what happened.

"Adam? What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase got stuck in another avalanche. Also, all the tourists and staff are in your helicopter." I explained.

"I'll take control of the helicopter and fly it to the nearest tourist center. How's Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He's injured. Pretty badly." I said.

"Ok. You just stay with him. Treat him as much as you can, I'll be there soon." Mr. Davenport said, hanging up the phone.

I put up my phone and looked down at Chase. I pulled the first aid kit out of my bag and started to clean up the blood. He groaned in pain a couple of times. A few minutes later, I noticed his eyes slowly open.

"Hey Chase." I said as I finished up cleaning up the blood.

"A...Adam." Chase said in a very weak, shaky tone.

"Hey. I'm here Chasey." I reassured him.

"Wha...what happ..happened?" He asked.

"You got trapped in another avalanche, just relax." I said.

I looked at my little brother and I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do.

"A...Adam." Chase said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Eve...everything hu..hurts." Chase said.

"I know Chasey. I'm trying my best to help you." I explained.

I heard Chase take a deep breath and cry out in pain.

"Shh." I said as I lifted up the top half of his mission suit and looked at his chest.

I put my hand gently on his rib cage and he screamed.

"Geez man. What else did you do?" I muttered as I pulled it back down.

"Dav...Davenport." Chase stuttered.

"He should've been here by now." I realized.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Mr. Davenport's cell phone.

"I'm busy, but leave a message for Davenport, Davenport, Davenport industries!" The voicemail was heard.

I decided to call at home.

"Hello, Tasha Davenport speaking."

"Tasha, it's Adam. Where is Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"He just left. Something about his helicopter and coming to get you guys." Tasha said.

"That's just what I needed to hear!" I happily exclaimed.

"Bye sweetheart." Tasha said hanging up the phone.

I put my phone back in my pocket and knelt back down beside Chase. Then I saw that more blood was coming out of his forehead. I opened the first aid kit again and started pressing on his wound.

"Hur...hurts." Chase muttered.

"I know, but it'll be over soon." I assured my brother.

Then I saw a few tears escape his eyes. I rarely ever saw him cry, even if he was the baby of the family. I wiped away his tears. Suddenly, I heard helicopter blades.

"Chase! Mr. Davenport is here!" I yelled happily. Mr. Davenport came over and saw us.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding about Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

I gently picked him in my arms and tried to get him settled, but it was no use. I set him down on the small cot and Mr. Davenport started looking at him. I quickly told him about what happened with his ribs yawning a couple of times.

"Adam, if you wanna take a nap, I'm not gonna stop you." Mr. Davenport said.

I heard my brother take another deep breath and cry out in pain.

"Will he be ok?" I asked.

"Yes. Just rest." Mr. Davenport told me.

I closed my eyes and remembered no more.

 **For the record, someone told me that I had better not kill Chase. Don't worry, this was never intended to be a death fic.**

 **Special thanks to The forth Bionic for helping with this chapter!**

 **One more week until The vanishing! I am very anxious and excited.**

 **So excited that I didn't get mad when I had to explain who Marcus was to my sister.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

My kids. Not Leo, my actual kids. Adam was exhausted, Bree was sick with a head cold and Chase was badly injured. I looked at Adam, who was asleep on the floor. He had saved Chase's life from that avalanche. I started to get to work on Chase. I started with his cut on his forehead that was pretty much gushing out blood. I applied pressure on it so the blood flow would slow down. I saw Chase's eyes twitch and slowly open.

"Hey." I smiled.

"He...hey." Chase said in a tone that indicated he was weak and shaky.

Then he groaned in pain and closed his eyes.

"Shh. This part is almost over." I assured him as I rubbed his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw Adam.

"Is A...Adam hu...hurt?" Chase asked.

"No. Don't talk ok?" I asked.

Chase slowly nodded and settled into the pillows.

I was able to get the blood flow to slow down enough to bandage up his head. He groaned in pain until I finished up. Then I put a blanket on top of him and looked at how autopilot was doing. We weren't going fast enough. I took over the controls and flew at what Star Wars fans would call light speed. Ok, I was extracting a bit, but I was going extremely fast. I heard a cry in pain and I immediately switched back to auto pilot. I walked in the back and saw Adam trying to comfort Chase who seemed to be in extreme pain.

"Chase. What hurts?" I asked.

"My ri...ribs." Chase said.

I pulled down the blanket and lifted up Chase's top half of his mission suit. I put a hand on his rib cage and he screamed out in pain. I pulled back down the top half of his suit and put the blanket on top of him. Minutes later, he was asleep. I went back to the front and programmed autopilot to go as fast as possible. A few minutes later, we landed. Adam gently lifted up Chase and we went to the lab. I put Chase down on the cyber desk and started a scan on Chase. Then I saw Bree in a bathrobe and holding a box of tissues.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Chase?!" Bree yelled in a horse voice.

"Bree, don't yell, you'll make your voice worse. He got stuck in a avalanche." I explained.

"I should've gone on that mission. Instead I'm stuck at home with a head cold." Bree complained.

"Bree. You couldn't have prevented this." Adam reassured her.

"I could've. I could've super sped to Chase and pull him out of the way. And instead he gets injured." Bree said with teary eyes.

Then the cyber desk beeped and I pulled out the sheet of paper, it had the results and Chase had gotten pretty battered up.

Five broken ribs.

Broken left arm.

Major concussion.

Blood loss.

Sprained ankle.

Gash on forehead.

Cuts on arms and legs.

Bruises on arms and legs.

Possible memory loss.

I heard a small groan and I saw Chase's eyes open.

"Hi Chase." Bree smiled.

"Eve...everything hur...hurts." Chase stuttered.

"Shh. You'll be ok." Adam said as he gently rubbed Chase's shoulder.

I wrapped up Chase's arm and he groaned in pain, but held still. Same when I wrapped up his ankle

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

Chase nodded.

Then I started on his ribs. I cracked the first one into place and Chase gasped in pain. Adam came over and braced him. Bree went upstairs, I could tell that she didn't want to see Chase in pain. I cracked the next one and he pushed against Adam's hold, but Adam kept him down. I cracked another one back into place and he cried out in pain.

"Shh. We're almost done. Only two more left." I assured him.

He took a deep breath and relaxed for a minute. Then I cracked another in place and he screamed in pain. I cracked the last one, but instead of a crack, it was a pop and Chase yelled in pain. Then I injected a IV needle into his vain with morphine in it so he wouldn't be in so much pain. I left the room and left Adam and Chase.

Chase's POV.

I was in so much pain. Everything hurt and I couldn't talk correctly because of all the pain. I saw Adam sit in the chair beside me. Once the morphine kicked in, I could talk correctly without stuttering.

"Adam. Thanks for saving me." I said.

"Dis you think I was just gonna let you die? You are to special to me." Adam said.

"Adam." I started, but Adam interrupted me.

"Chase. Remember how you saved my life? My debt is repaid." Adam said.

When did Adam get so smart? I tried to sit up and I finally did with help from Adam. I hugged my brother tightly and whispered.

"Thank you Adam."

The end.

 **And that's the end!**

 **Special thanks to T00thY, The forth Bionic, LabRats989 (who didn't review but claimed that it was awesome in his newest update), Guest( guest), Dirtkid123, ms Nick Jonas, Anonlabratslover and BethanyDarkRose.**

 **If anyone wants to help me with my next story, please leave it in a review or PM. Its just a humor story that is in my head and driving me nuts so keep a eye out.**

 **But I've kinda lost my touch for humor and I need to get back into it, so please if you are good with humor, please let me know. Preferably someone with PMs enabled.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
